Crimson White
by ErzaAkerman
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are on a mission, when Naruto gets hurt. What will happen when they have to get him to a safe place? I suck at summaries. It's my first story in a while, so don't be mean. Yaoi, Boy-X-Boy. One-shot


Sorry for such a long time gone! I've been hella busy and had no chance to get to the internet long enough to post! As an apology, I wrote a this. I hope you like it because i worked hard.

It had snowed while they were on their mission. Everything was covered in a blanket of frozen rain. Naruto was careless and didn't have the chance to stop the blade as it stuck into his chest. When he fell, he heard Sasuke yelling something in the distance. He looked over to the ground. The crisp white was invaded by a deep red, making it look darker than he knew it was. As the white flakes hit the crimson liquid, they disappeared. He knew he was going to heal fast; thanks to the nine-tails inside of him. He just needed it out. No matter how fast it could heal, it still hurt.

He tried to reach up, but his arms just wouldn't move. Maybe it was poisoned? Nah, if it was, he'd be dead. just couldn't think of anything but how pretty the snow was. He coughed, blood coming out, staining the snow even more. Shame something so pretty would be ruined. "Come on, dumb ass. What are you doing?" Sasuke was over him. Sasuke's hands went to his chest. "Hold on. I'll get this…" He felt the blade being pulled out and screamed. Sasuke held down the wound, adding pressure. He mumbled as he pressed. "... Doesn't look like it hit your heart or lung…" He turned around, Naruto feeling cold when his hands left. When he turned back around, Sasuke had snow in his hands. He climbed over Naruto, now straddling him. He pressed the pile of snow too Naruto's chest. It was so cold that it burned. He let out another scream. He looked down when Sasuke lifted his hands. The snow was packed into the wound. "That should hold. At least for a few minutes."

He grunted in pain as Sasuke lifted him, pulling his arm over. He began to carry Naruto. Thanks to the fox, he had a good sense of direction. "Where are we going? Konoha is in the other direction."

"It's to far away. We're going to a cave i saw on the way here." Sasuke wrapped his other arm around Naruto's side. "Can you walk at all?"

"I can try." The best he could do was limp. Anything to ease the burden on Sasuke. He looked down to see the snow slowly start to fall off. "It's.."

"Damn. Hold on." Sasuke set him against a tree. He grabbed more snow and pressed it in again. Naruto sucked in air through his teeth. "I wish you'd just start healing already." He looked up. "It's getting dark. We should go." He lifted Naruto and started walking again.

It seemed like forever. They had to stop three times too keep packing snow. Each time, Sasuke noticed the wound getting smaller. It was healing, just slower than usual. Sasuke let out a sigh of relieve when he saw the cave. He set Naruto down outside. "Stay here. I'll see if anything is inside." He gave Naruto three kunai and slowly walked in. Naruto watched as he was swallowed by the darkness. When Naruto looked down, he noticed that the snow was stained by blood again. When he carefully peeled at the snow, he noticed that the wound hardly healed compared to how it usually would.

He heard movement in the distance. A man, not quite old, but rather aged walked up. He seemed to be drunk. He laughed as he walked towards the injured shinobi. "Hey kiddo." He hiccupped. "What are you doing way out here?"

"I could ask you the same question, old man."

"That's a rude mouth you have on you." The man seemed to notice his chest, then looked at the bottle that Naruto just noticed he had. "Here. Take a drink. you seem to need it."

"No thanks."

"Ehe." He laughed. "I insist." He shoved the bottle at Naruto. Before he could see what happened, the man had a kunai sticking out of his chest, and Sasuke was walking out of the cave.

"What-?" As soon as the man was there, he was gone in a puff of smoke, a log in his place. "Substitution jutsu?" Not far away, the man walked into view.

"How'd you know?"

"It's not like i could fall for some low-skill jutsu." He stood straight up and cocked his head to the side. "Plus, why would someone be walking this far into the forest? And drunk nonetheless." The other's arm twitched and Sasuke reached towards Naruto, catching a senbon between his fingers, just centimeters from his face. "Tch." He tossed it to the ground, then disappeared. Naruto heard metal clashing and saw Sasuke where the other was. They both disappeared and reappeared in different places multiple times. He saw in the distance a purple puff of smoke and heard Sasuke coughing. When the other grunted and fell, he knew that Sasuke won. After a few minutes, he returned. "Come on." He carefully lifted Naruto, pulling him into the cave. Sasuke left once more, coming back with wood. He set it into a small circle and let a fire. Being as it was wet, it took a few tries before the fire took.

He started to pull of his jacket, then walked over to Naruto, wordlessly. Naruto was propped against the cave wall. Sasuke began to strip Naruto of his jacket and shirt. He tore off a strip and walked outside. He came back with it filled with snow. He set it next to the fire so it would melt, then ringed in out. He had a look of concentration as he carefully cleaned the wound. "It's nearly healed." He looked down, almost...sad. "I'm sorry that i let this happen to you."

"It's not your fault. It's not like you threw the blade or stabbed me."

"I might as well have." This was very uncharacteristic of the youngest Uchiha. His hand had stopped right under the still closing wound. Naruto wrapped his hand around it. Sasuke's head snapped up and the blond could see- even in low light- that his eyes were completely blown out. any color that the eyes might have had was washed away by by the centers. _Maybe_ , Naruto thought, _this has to do with whatever that smoke was._

Naruto reached out and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. When he pulled the other into a hug, Sasuke tensed. Sasuke's hand touched over where the wound was. It had healed completely. He pulled back and ran his hand over the skin. Naruto was shocked when Sasuke leaned down and kissed the mark.

"Hey!" He pushed Sasuke away. "What are you-" The blond shuddered as he felt the other lick his fingers. With his defenses down, Sasuke climbed into his lap and grabbed his face. The kiss was soft at first, then more rushed.

Any resistance melted away, then, and he held on to Sasuke's hips. Sasuke gasped and his hips jerked forward. When they came in contact, Naruto's hips jerked up. He felt the raven haired boy's hands slide down his chest, scratch into his belly as they slid down, and started to make his way into Naruto's pants. His breath hitched as slim fingers wrapped around the part. His thoughts all vanished as Sasuke moved his hand up and down the organ. He grabbed at Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's shoulder, leaving a slight kiss mark on his clavicle.

He kissed across his chest and back up to meet Naruto's lips again. Naruto's hand tangled into black locks as he pulled Sasuke ever-closer. Sasuke pulled away and completely pulled off Naruto's pants. When his head ducked down, Naruto squeezed his hair at the warm feeling that enveloped him. "Sasuke!" He had never felt anything like this before. Sasuke's mouth tightened and Naruto let out a groan. Naruto watched as Sasuke opened his own pants and started to touch himself. He was touching himself while sucking Naruto off. The sight itself was enough to make his belly ripple with pleasure.

Sasuke swallowed and Naruto couldn't stop his hips from jerking up and making Sasuke gag. Sasuke pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting him to the organ. "Sorry." Sasuke shook his head, then went down again. He bobbed his head, and whatever his mouth couldn't reach, his hand filled in. He let out a loud moan. His belly grew tight and hot. "Wait… Sasuke…" He carefully pulled on the soft locks to get Sasuke to move, but he refused and kept moving. Naruto tried to hold back, but came with a loud groan. Sasuke's lips tightened around him as Sasuke groaned.

He was out of breath and his eyes couldn't focus, but he knew clearly the sound of Sasuke swallowing. The raven haired shinobi sat up and coughed. He tried to swallow many times, but the sticky liquid was stuck to his throat. He stood up, fixed his pants, then walked out of the cave, returning with a ball of snow. Naruto watched in amusement as he ate the frozen ball flakes.

Naruto fixed himself, but stayed silent. He watched Sasuke climb into his lap again, but this time, he just gave a tight hug. "Don't... " He expected him to say _don't tell anyone what i did_ , or _don't expect that ever again_. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you almost died." He put his arm on Sasuke's back.

"Sorry." He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, Sasuke was still in his lap, asleep. He felt the presence of another, so he looked over to see Kakashi, sitting at the mouth of the cave. They weren't that far from it, so he could see that his previous sensei was smiling past the mask. "Did you two have an eventful night?" This made Naruto's face turn bright red. Naruto didn't say anything, but he was sure that the elder man already knew. As soon as Sasuke woke, they started walking. An eventful night indeed.


End file.
